cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Brent Delivine
"Everyone has a bullet with their name on it, and i Aim to Kill!" - Brent Brent Johnathan Harvey '''is an Australian Professional Wrestler better known by the ring names '''Brent Harvanator '''and '''Blair Morasko. Brent is one of CAW's fastest rising star's currently signed to the Smackdown Brand of New-WWE, NESE 'and 'EDF. ' Brent has 5 time World Champion (3 of which he won inside The Vivianverse), 5 Time Mid-Card Champion, 3 Time Tag Team Champion, and a 4 Time Lower Card Champion on his wrestling resume. Brent currently works as not only a wrestler, but a backstage hand, promoter and a wrestling trainer. You can interact with Brent at these link: http://www.youtube.com/user/brentHarvanator or http://www.facebook.com/Brent.Harvanator or http://twitter.com/#!/BrentHarvanator Current 'Vivianverse Leagues: 'New-WWE:' Debut & ECW: Brent debuted in New-WWE as a member of the ECW brand on Episode 13, where he was given a shot at the ECW Championship, but ended up losing to Phil Collins. After suffering back to back losses to Mr. Mac, Brent competed in a fatal four way battle royal for the Hardcore Championship, and was victorious, earning him his first championship in New-WWE. After Brent defeated Damar at Night of Champions for the New-WWE Hardcore Championship for a second time, Brent was awarded a final shot at the ECW Championship at Extreme Rules. Brent came up short losing to Phil Collins after which he was drafted to RAW due to ECW closing there doors after Extreme Rules. Drafted To Raw, Tag Team Run, Face Turn & Return To Singles Divison: Brent made his debut on the Raw brand teaming up with Kage competing in the World Tag Team Championship Tournament winning their first round match by defeating Mr. Amazing and Lil Ham. The team made it to the finals at The Bash, but lost to Chris Johansen and Adolf Hitler. After failing to capture the New-WWE World Tag Team Championship, the duo engaged in a brief feud with The Ninth Clique, turning Face in the process. After suffering a loss at Wrestlemania 5 Brent's partner Kage was drafted to Smackdown. Brent would find a new partner in DamaRJ where they went on to beat CAW all the time for the World Tag Team Championships in there first match as a team but would soon be defeated and lost the World Tag Team Championships to Shetty's Horde at Night of Champions. Brent found himself competing in the Money In The Bank ladder match however he came up short losing it to The Miz. Move To SmackDown, Heel Turn & The Prophecy: Brent Harvanator was soon traded to SmackDown were he shortly picked up a losing streak. On episode 103 after a loss to his former tag team partner Kage, Brent would snap and assult him, this would turn Brent Heel in the process. At the Royal Rumble Brent would show up with a pipe and attack Kage before his match making him unable to compete. Later that night Brent would eliminate Adam Edge & Jack Swagger in the Royal Rumble match before being eliminated by Dashing Cody Rhodes. At The Elimination Chamber Brent defeated Kage to earn a Intercontinental Title Shot against Bryan Davis at New-WWE WrestleMania VI. Brent would defeat Bryan Davis, earning him the Intercontinental Championship. At New-WWE Extreme Rules 3, Brent shockingly lost the belt to Giant Guppy, but at Night of Champions, Brent defeated Guppy and Hannah Layla to regain the Intercontinental Championship becoming a two time champion. On an addition of SmackDown Brent would lose the Intercontinental Championship to Evan Bourne but would win it back for his third reign as Intercontinental Champion against Bourne at Hell in a Cell. Soon Brent lost that Intercontinental Championship to Jack Swagger at Summerslam. On the next SmackDown, Brent won a #1 Contender's match and would face Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship at Over the Limit. Brent Originally won the World Heavyweight Championship with assistance from Jeff Jarrett but Fredrick James Francis restarted the match and Edge picked up the win with a Spear. He received a rematch for the title at Survivor Series but could not get the job done and once again lost to Edge. After about 2 weeks Brent would return to SmackDown promising that he would win the Royal Rumble match and headline WrestleMania, and would then defeat Evan Bourne in a one-on-one match. On the next episode of SmackDown Brent would compete in a triple threat match against Zach Starr and TRS , Although Brent aStarr double teamed TRS in that match, TRS would win after a TRStupifier on Zach Starr and pinning him. At The Royal Rumble Brent entered the rumble at number 16 and eliminated Jack Swagger, he was later eliminated by John Morrison and Drew McIntyre, The Rumble was later won by Zach Starr. After losing a Elimination Chamber Qualifyer For The World Heavyweight Championship to Lemarcus Carter, Brent wouldn't be seen until the Elimination Chamber Pay-Per-View where Brent assulted Carter and threw him headfirst into a car window, thus forcing him out of the Chamber Match which led to fellow Russo Family member Jeff Jarrett to take Carters place. Although Brents prophecy to headline Wrestlemania was taken away from him, Brent and Carter would face off at Wrestlemania VII in a Grudge Match, in which Brent would come out on top winning his second Wrestlemania In a row. After Wrestlemania Brent had a few small matches and would not make many apperances. At Cyber Sunday, Brent was one of the 4 choices to be voted in to face Randy Orton for the World Heavyweight Title, but Brent came in second place in the poll, and would be booked in a number 1 contenders match with third placed Alberto Del Rio, in which Del Rio won. After a while of not being booked, Brent would take on Caylen Rogers who was determined to become the World Heavyweight Champion again, and defeated him. Caylen would demand a rematch with Brent but once again Brent Came out on top. Caylen would get one last chance to defeat Brent at Night of Champions but if Caylen were to lose again to Brent, Brent would take Caylen's World Championship rematch and become the #1 Contender. Brent would defeat Caylen at Night of Champions and prove that his destiny was still alive now with another chance to become the World Heavyweight Champion. On the next SmackDown Brent would interupt Randy Orton demanding his rematch saying that Orton had his chance and blew it and that it is now his time to become the World Heavyweight Champion, however Fredrick James Fransis made Brent's title shot a Triple Threat at The Bash verses Orton and champion The Miz. Brent would then take on Caylen Rogers once again, and once again Brent defeated Caylen. Caylen very heartbroken snapped and quit New-WWE following that loss, in which Brent took credit for. Fulfilling His Prophecy as The World Heavyweight Champion and Multiple Fueds: At The Bash , Brent Harvanator Proved that his "Prophecy" was no charade when Brent defeated The Miz and Randy Orton to finally fulfill his destiny and win the World Heavyweight Championship. but for an unknown reason Brent did no-show a world title defence and Brent's moment of glory was stolen away, being stripped of the championship. It was revealed on the next episode of smackdown that Brent was attacked before the show and could not compete on the last episode. Brent would then face to face with Christian stated that he will use his Re-match cluase at Summerslam. Brent would face Alberto Del Rio later that night, Brent would win by disqualification after a masked man attacked Brent with a pipe. At Summerslam Brent was seconds away from regaining the World Heavyweight Championship, until the masked man made his pressance felt when it was revealed to be the man that Brent made quit before Brent won the World Heavyweight Title, Caylen Rodgers. Caylen's Distraction lead to Christian grabing the title belt and hitting Brent with it causing Brent to win by Disqualification, meaning Brent did not win back the title. Brent Harvanator called Caylen Rogers out to a Hell in a Cell match at Hell in a Cell and the match was made official. Brent defeated Caylen in an amazing Hell in a Cell match after both men made an amazing effort, however Brent didn't get to celebrate for long, as Alberto Del Rio came out and attacked Brent locking him into the Cross Armbreaker. Very soon Brent and Alberto fueded concerning World Championship title shots and it came to a point where they would be in a Extreme Rulez match where Alberto applyed a lethal Cross Armbreaker, Ripping a Bicep in Brent's right arm which leading Brent to become Inactive due to Injury. Brent would return at the Royal Rumble entering at #15 where he, not only getting revenge by eliminating Alberto Del Rio from the Royal Rumble match, but also eliminating R-Truth and Dolph Ziggler, however his momentum flatlined when he was eliminated by Randy Orton. Alberto would get drafted to RAW, which many thought ending this fued in Brent's favour, however after a defeat to Danny Jackpot at the New-WWE Supershow, Brent returned to Smackdown stating that he is not done with Del Rio and that he still wants another match with him. At WrestleMania Brent got the oppertunity he was waiting for against Del Rio but in a heart breaking moment, Brent Harvanator was forced to submit to a cross armbreaker, ending the fued once and for all. It was made clear that Brent had no intentions on being on the fans side, following a loss to Daniel Bryan on an episode of Smackdown, Brent attacked Daniel Bryan and the following week would state that he has gotten no where due to the fans thinking he was on their side, that he was not there to ponder to them and has demanded a match with Daniel Bryan at Backlash, in which Brent would be victorious. Losing Streak and Team with Zach Starr: Following Backlash, Brent would start going downhill yet again in his career, losing several matches over 3 months and being unbooked for most of the shows. Brent would later form an alliance with Zach Starr and would contend for the New-WWE Tag Team Championships at Hell in a Cell 4 against Chris Johansen and Connor Wine, however they would just come up short. At Over the Limit 4, Brent and Zach Starr would defeat Wine and Johansen to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. The team of Starr and Harvanator would join Team Belmont's Survivor series team taking on team Cena (Consisting of Cena, Wine and Johansen). Johansen no showed leading to the two-on-three advantage for team Belmont which would lead to them winning with Zach Starr picking up the deciding fall. On the net episode of smackdown, Starr and Harvanator would lose their tag team championships to Evan O'Shea and Lemarcus Carter. 'New Era of Sports Entertainment:' POWER LAND: Brent made his NESE debut as apart of the POWER LAND brand. His first match was on episode 1 where he was defeated by Lemarcus Carter in a decent match. On the next episode Brent teamed with bestfriend Evan O'Shea under the tag team name "The Immigrants ", in a #1 contenders match for the Tag Team Titles defeating Bad Intentions after a Sit-Down Facebuster on the floor by Brent. Brent and Evan would defeat the Koijma Army on Episode 3 to win the NESE East Tag Team Championship. At Throwdown in Lockdown, The Immagrents defended their Tag Team Titles against the Koijma Army and then again at NESE Ringo Starrcade's preshow against Lions Spirit. Due to the WCW Thunder vs. POWERLAND feud going on, Brent Harvanator made an apperance on WCW Thunder Episode 4, where he would insult Thunder and the so-called talent on it. Brent would on behalf of the Immigrants would throw out a challenge to two "Punks" on Thunder for WCW Snapped. Brent would then say "Cause we feel Thunder needs our Charity to be Awesome". The following week it was revealed that their challengers would be Tikwan Coger and Bryan Coger after they defeated Chris Corre and David Erro in a number one contenders match on Thunder episode 5. Brent would later attack Tikwan in the parking lot, hitting him with a FaultLine on the floor, sending a message to the Coger's and WCW. Meanwhile on POWER LAND's Champions Carnival event, Brent defeated Zac Efron on day 1. Defunct Leagues: 'Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League:' Following URW's closure, Brent would sign with B.R.A.W.L and is set to debut at Golden Uprising as a participant in the World Heavyweight Championship Tournament. 'World Wrestling Society:' Brent debuted in this Justin TV fed after its re-opening, in a Money in the Bank Ladder Match in which he won. He cashed it in at Backlash to win the WWS World Heavyweight Championship off CM Punk who competed in 2 matches before. Brent would hold the WWS World Heavyweight title until WWS closed its doors on February 5th, 2011 'Aggressive Canadian Wrestling:' Brent Harvanator was the current ACW World Champion by default and faced Brian Adams in a Exhibition Match for the Aggressive Canadian Wrestling Championship when he successfully beat Brian Adams. Brent Would later quit ACW for his own reasons. 'Virtual Championship Wrestling:' Lethal Impact Champion: Brent Harvanator made his First VCW in ring appearence (episode 4) which was a Extreme Rulez match for the VCW Lethal impact Championship. Luckly for Brent he was victorious & earned himself The Lethal impact championship. Brent Harvanator defended the Title For Well over 4 weeks before getting injured and he was forced to Vacate the Championship Tag Team Division & Departure: Brent Would Return to VCW as Brent Tompsons mystery Partner which he would find a friendship with tompson and would take on The Church of the Demonic God for The Tag Team Championship At Four Roads of Redemption And Would Win. Brent And Tompson continued to win matches, leading to a fued with there FST Rookie David Wright And Jay Dub. Brent would get his first shot at the VCW World Championship at Purgatory in a 6 man hell in the cell. althought Brent Didn't get pinned, Brent would walk out of Purgatory empty handed. It was later announced after VCW Dawn Of Immortals, VCW would close. VCW would later announce the reason there closing is becuase they invested in begining a new league called YGWA. Brent was asked by the old VCW Owner to Join YGWA but he refused the contract due to the unfair treatment he got in VCW. Brent still is contacted by former VCW talent to this very day. 'Ultimate Reckless Wrestling:' On URW Blood episode 1, Brent Harvanator won a gauntlet match to get a shot at the Hardcore Title. and now he's signed to URW. On a episode of Shockwave, Brent was able to defeat URW original TX3 to win the United States Championship. On URW Aftershock, Brent shocked the world by winning the OWL World Heavyweight Championship from Johnny Rocker. He would later lose it to John Cena on an episode of Destruction, Brent wouldn't appear on screen for URW after this. Soon at URW Day Of Reckoning, Brent would win back the OWL Championship against John Cena with the help of corvus, finally turning heel in the process. Brent would soon join The Fallen with Corvous and Omega. On the following episode of Blood, Brent along with the other members of The Fallen would come out to the ring were Brent would state The Fallens taking over of the URW and stated that they should have the night off. Anothony O'Connor told Brent that Omega and Corvous would have the night off but Brent would have to defend his newly won URW Championship against John Blackrosé. Brent (Despite his effort) lost the URW championship. Later that night however Brent inserted himeself into a #1 contenders Battle Royal (Which every competitor in the match would have to have never held nor had a shot at the URW World Heavyweight Championship), in which Brent Won. Anthony O'Connor (The URW GM) would call Brent into his office and tell him that he was not going to be given his title shot because he had held the URW Championship in the Past, However Brent disproved O'Connor's point by stating that he never "held nor had a shot" at the URW World Heavyweight Championship, He held the URW championship. O'Connor had no choice but to give Brent his shot for URW World Champion, Danny Jackpots title at URW Full Metal Mayhem. URW would close its doors after this, Meaning Brent never got his shot. 'Its Walleh Time:' Brent would be officially signed to IWT and made his first apperance against Max Damage in a losing effort After a high diving spot, no selling fire, & telling the crowd, fire, Max Damage & The Movement to suck it. Brent Would have his next match on IWT Xtra 8 where He Defeated a now Black Shawn Dynasty in a Casket Match with Barbedwire Ropes and One Dimensional Fire on Turnbuckles, after A Reverse KLD On the Floor getting the pin fall and then throwing Shawn Into The Invisible Casket. Brent made his first Power apperance in IWT at Power episode 3 it the first IWT King of the Quads entering number 2 for Team Wake Me Up Before You Hawiian (consisting of Evan O'Shea, Haduken and Matt Eichorn) he would be eliminated by Team NAW Invasion's Waluigi. Team WMUBYH made it to the final two with Matt Eichorn and Black Shawn Dynasty (of Team NAW Invasion) but would come up short and Eichorn was eliminated by Dyansty. The team of Brent and O'Shea now known as The UnAmericans continued to build momentum heading into a Tag Team Championship match against The Nation. Brent picked up the pinfall victory on IWT Xtra 12 and the team became IWT KO-I Tag Team Champions. The UnAmericans are the first team now to capture both Tag Team titles in IWT. IWT closed following this. Online Circuit: (2012 -) Early Beginnings: in 2012, Brent (Going under the name Blair Morasko) would attempt to join a caw league played over Xbox Live called NGC, however NGC closed before a show was produced. ICE: Blair Morasko along with Damian Morasko would sign with ICE as a tag team. On Overdrive 1, Blair would come up short in his New Generation Championship match, losing to the champion, Chris Carter. On Overdrive 3, Blair would lose to Joe Jacobson, which lead to conflict between Damian and Blair on the following episode of Overdrive where Damian told Blair that the rest of the roster was talking behind Blairs back and would call him a joke to, not only to the Morasko name, but to himself. At ICE's first PPV, A Step To Victory, Damian would form an alliance now refered to as "The Family" with Maxwell Verdi following Damian helping Maxwell to defeat Robin Storm. It was later that night that Damian severed his ties with Blair before going to win the New Gen Championship off Chris Carter. Brent would compete in the ICE Lord of the Empire tournament however would be defeated by Brian Mcloud. Special Appearances: 'New Age Wrestling:' Harv made his CAW Debut on October 18th - 20th 2009 in a 12-man battle royal for the NAW Hardcore Championship at NAW International Invasion . He ended up losing to Link. Brent appeared as a guest and was never actually under NAW contract. 'Derek's Championship Wrestling League:' Brent made a 1 time appearance in DCWL at DEC Mania where he Defeated Eminem in a Chris Beniot (who?) match 'Jeri-MAX:' Brent was set to be part of Jeri-MAX PMX Season 2 with DX as his pros, but the show was cancelled after Vertex went on strike. Brent made his first official Jeri-MAX appearance taking on Biff Andreas on Episode 2 of Eastern in a losing effort. He returned to Eastern on Episode 4 to compete in a 4-Man Tournament to crown the first ever Light Heavyweight Champion, but lost in the first round to Skippy Pearls. He once again appeared on Episode 7 where he lost a Light Heavyweight Championship match to Skippy. 'Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event:' Brent made a surprise appearance as James Blazer's opponent, which was expected to be Danny Jackpot but plans had changed and he was the first one to be picked for the main event's Last Man Standing match. Although he had more power in the match and almost beat Blazer, this didn't save him from Blazer's awakened wraith. He lost unsuccessfully but shook hands with Blazer after the match. 'CAWIllision Series:' 'CAWllision IV:' Brent competed in the CAWlison 4 battle royal entering at no. 15, being eliminated by tag team partner and friend Evan O'Shea 'CAWllision 5:' Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go (Brent Harvanator , Evan O'Shea & "Cold Blood" Haduken ) took on the team of Steven Spriter , Suicide & Shawn Dynasty in a 6-man tag team match at CAWllision 5. Team WMUBYGG would win the match after Brent Harvanator pinned Shawn Dynasty following a Faultline. In Wrestling: Finishing Moves: * As Brent Harvanator: **'The Faultline' (Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster) (2009 - Currently Used) **'Chelsea Smile' (Crossface / Scissored armbar combination) (2012 - ) **'All Systems Down' (Rolling Cutter) (2012) **'Sit Down Facebuster' (Jokingly referred as the Reverse KLD in IWT)' '(IWT & NESE, 2011- 2012) **'Fulfilled Prophecy'- Sit-Down Inverted Powerslam (New-WWE & URW) (2009 - 2011) * As Blair Morasko: **'All Systems Down (Rolling Cutter)' **'Dream Killer (Swinging Jawbreaker) ' Signature Moves: *'As Brent Harvanator:' ** Dream Killer V1 (Swinging Jawbreaker) ** Drean Killer V2 (Falling Samoan Drop Cutter) * As Blair Morasko: ** Final Flash (Running knee strike to a seated opponent's head) ** Death Down Under (Inverted Stomp Facebuster) * Patented Moves: ** Springboard Avalanche Poisioned Frankenstiener (Used as Blair Morasko) ** DDT Veriations *** Inverted DDT *** Inverted Reverse DDT *** Snap DDT ** Vertical Reverse STO (used as Blair Morasko) ** SDS (Snap Diving Stomp) ** STO Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker ** Pullback Backbreaker ** Standing Code Blue ** Springboard Back Elbow (used in New-WWE) ** Springboard Phoenix Splash (used as Blair Morasko) ** One Hand Bulldog ** Diving Guillotine Leg Drop ** Diving European Uppercut (used in New-WWE) ** Rear Naked Choke (used in IWT) ** Rolling Elbow ** Triple Rolling Lariats (Tributed to The Suspect) ** Multiple Kicking variations *** Roundhouse Kick '06 (Lariat duck turn around Roundhouse Kick) *** Roundhouse Kick '12 (Push away Roundhouse Kick) *** Deja Vu (Grounded stomp and kick combination followed by an Enzugiri; Used a Blair Morasko) *** Running Cornered Enzugiri *** Flip Enzugiri to kneeling opponent *** Springboard Flashkick *** Spinning Heel Kick *** Arm Twist Leg Lariat *** Superkick *** Diving Corner Spinning Heel Kick *** Parallel roll-through snapmare chest kick *** Dropsault *** Grounded Shining Wizard *** Pelé Kick (Backflip Kick) Previously Used Moves: *''Heart Rate'' - '''Shooting Star Press (VCW) (2010 - 2011) *Ultimate Vertigo -'Spear (VCW) (2010 - 2011) *Solar Splash (Top Rope Elbow Splash) * Crucifix Headscissors * Seeing Shadows (Crossface) (Rarely Used) * Scared (Fame Asser) (Rarely Used, still used occasionaly) * Reverse KLD (Reverse Knee Leg Drop/Final Cut) (Still Refrenced) Nicknames: * '''as Brent Harvanator:' **'"The Future"' **'"The Destined"' **'"Heel" (used jokingly in IWT and Jeri-Max)' **'"CAW's REAL Hottest Commodity" (Stab)' * as Blair Morasko: ** "The Hot Young Rookie of ICE" (used in ICE; 2012-) ** "YoungBlood" (Used in ICE; 2012-) Allies: * Universal: ** Evan O'Shea (Bestfriend; Wake Me Up Before You Go Go, The UnAmericans/Immigrants? and CAW S.C.U.M Partner) ** Louden Styles (Personal Friend; CAW S.C.U.M? Partner) ** James Blazer (Personal Friend; CAW S.C,U.M Partner) * New-WWE: **Kage (former Tag Team Partner) ** DamaRJ (former Tag Team Partner) ** Vince Russo (as a member of Russo's Family) ** Wade Barret (as a member of Russo's Family) ** Jeff Jarret (As a member of Russo's Family) ** Matt Morgan (as a member of Russo's Family) ** Zach Starr (Tag Team Partner) * IWT: ** Evan O'Shea (Personal Friend & Team Wake Me Up Before You Hawiian/The UnAmericans Partner) ** "Cold Blood" Haduken (Team Wake Me Up Before You Hawiian Partner) ** Matt Eichorn (Team Wake Me Up Before You Hawiian Partner) ** Tori (Manager) *'NESE:' ** Evan O'Shea (Friend and The Immigrants Partner) *'CAWlission Series:' ** Evan O'Shea (Personal Friend & Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Partner) ** "Cold Blood" Haduken (Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Partner) *'Online' ** Damian Morasko (On-Screen Brother) Enemies: *'New-WWE' **Phil Collins (During ECW) **The Ninth Clique (when Partnered with Kage for the world tag team Championships) **Mr. Mac (During ECW) **Kage (Started Heel Turn) **Edge (while feuding for The World Heavyweight Championship) **Lemarcus Carter (New-WWE Elimination Chamber 2 - New-WWE WrestleMania VII ) **Caylen Rogers (Post New-WWE Extreme Rules 4 - New-WWE Hell in a Cell 3 ) **Alberto Del Rio (Smackdown Episode 180 - New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania VIII) Known Relatives: * Stuart Harvey (Deceased Father, age 47) * Jacob Harvey (Younger Brother, Current Age 14) Wrestlers Trained/Training: * Christopher Corremont (Currently Training) Entrance Music: * As Brent Harvanator: ** "Fireflies" by Owl City (1st New-WWE Theme & 1st URW Theme) ** "Coming Home" By Alter Bridge(2nd New-WWE and 1st VCW Theme) ** "Isolation" By Alter Bridge (Current New-WWE, EDF & CCL Theme) ** "Come To Life" by Alterbridge (Theme teaming with Zach Starr in New-WWE) ** "Groove is in the Heart" By Deee-Lite''' (IWT Theme) ** "Immigrant Song" by Hotei Tomoyasu (NESE Theme) ** "Ties That Bind" by Alterbridge (Only used at Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event) ** '''"White Knuckles" by AlterBridge (Current RSW Theme as Company President) ** "Dirty Angel" by Voodoo Johnson (Theme as a member of CAW S.C.U.M) * As Blair Morasko: ** "Captain Blood" by Chunk! No, Captain Chunk! (used as Blair Morasko with Damian Morasko) ** "Limitless" by Crown The Empire (used as Blair Morasko; 1st Face Theme) ** "The Abandoned" by Memphis May Fire (Current Heel Theme) ** "Obliviate" by That's Outragous! (2nd and Current Face Theme) Championships and Accomplishments: *'New-WWE' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Hardcore Championship (2 Times) **World Tag Team championship – with DamaRJ (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship - with Zach Starr (1 time) **Intercontinental Championship (3 Times) *'VGW/APW:' **VGW Adrenaline Championship (inaugural & final) **APW Adrenaline Championship (inaugural & final) *'VCW' **VCW Lethal Impact Championship (1 time, inaugural) **VCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brent Tompson *'URW' **URW United States Championship (1 time) **OWL World Heavyweight/URW Championship (2 times) *'ACW' **ACW Aftershock Championship (1 time, final) *'WWS' **WWS World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWS World Tag Team Championships (2 times) - With John Morrison(2) **WWS Money In The Bank Winner (Season 1) *'It's Walleh Time' **IWT KO-I Tag Team Championship (1 time, last) – with Evan O'Shea **IWT Legends Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Evan O'Shea *'FNW' **FNW World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) *'DJW' **DJW Ruby Toilet Seat (1 time, Final) *'CAW Champions League' **CCL World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) **CCL Hardcore Championship (1 time, inaugural) *'New Era Of Sports Entertainment' **NESE East Tag Team Championship – with Evan O'Shea 1 Vacated the ACW Championship without the owners knowledge and kept the Championship for himself. HarvanatorICchamp.PNG|Brent under one of three reigns as New-WWE Intercontinental Champion HarvGotScrewed.PNG|Brent winning the New-WWE World Heavyweight Title. HardcoreChampionBrent.PNG|Brent in one of his two reigns as New-WWE Hardcore Champion 'Awards and Other Accomplishments:' *Something CAWful King Of Trios 2011 Winner - with Evan O'Shea & Haduken *The Vivianverse ranked him #31 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2011 *The Vivianverse ranked him #28 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in December 2011 *The Vivianverse ranked him #30 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2012 2 While the 2011 Something CAWful King Of Trios never offically happened it was announced over the commentary for CAWllision 5 that with Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go's victory at the event they where the winners of the 2011 Something CAWful King Of Trios, this however was never made official by the event owners. Personal Life: Brent Harvey comes from Australian and British descent and was born in Sydney, Australia in 1992 where he still lives today. He grew up with a father who enjoyed wrestling and watched it with Brent when he was 5. His childhood was full of watching wrestling with his father either on TV or at live events. When he was 7, Brent was dragged to a wrestling event in Australia by his father, which would be Brents live experence of the art of wrestling, which inspired Brent to spend more of his childhood wanting to become a wrestler and watched wrestling with or without his father. Brent began his training at the age of 14 by his father, Stewart Harvey, who wrestled in England during his youth, trained with The Dynamite Kid and wrestled for 20 years before retiring due to wanting to be a fulltime father to his son and an Alcohol Addiction, which became hazardous to his health and his carrer. Brent would later want to develope a different style of wrestling from his father, so he traveled around the globe at the age of 16 to learn techniques from such wrestlers as Chris Jericho, Chris Hero, CM Punk, and AJ Styles. Brent still travels around the world insearch of more training to perfect his craft and become one of the greatest wrestlers of all time. Following his debut into wrestling, Brent would recieve training from The Suspect and William Regal. In his spare time, Brent likes to listen to music, play video games and traveles and trains with his close friends, Oshujax, Evan O'Shea, Matt Eichorn, Danny Jackpot , Zach Starr, Keith Connor ,The Suspect, Smokey, Louden Styles, James Blazer, among others, which he does on a daily basis. Brent comes back to Australia to wrestle for his fellow Australians and his proud father (who introduced Brent to wrestling in the first place) every January 25th (Australia Day) to entertain his fellow Australians. In a devistating moment for Brent and his family on Febuary 17th of 2012 , Stewart Harvey died of a heart attack. The death of his father hit Brent really hard, but Brent continues to wrestle and live his dream. Brent has slowly started paying tribute to his late father, including adopting a modified version of his fathers submission finisher, Scissored Armbar (The Rings of Saturn), with the modified Crossface clutch thrown in by Brent. Brent named this finisher after a famous torcher technique in Chelsea, England, where his father was born, The Chelsea Smile. Brent is strongly anti-religious, Doesn't believe in a God and a Heaven nor a Satin and Hell. He thinks a waste of time and life worrying about what happens in a supposed "Afterlife", that it only causes more problems then solve them. Brent also has a strong interest in Ancient Mythology, not for morals, but for the interesting storys behind it. Brent also is Straight Edge due to drugs being the reason for his parents devorce during Brent's childhood. Brent currently is working as both an in-ring competitor and a wrestling promoter for his company (Rising Star Wrestling) and helped Promote B.R.A.W.L, now known as EDF (which is owned by a former competitor of another league he promoted, URW). Brent has confirmed in multiple interviews that he loves to be involved with wrestling in anyway, shape or form. He enjoys being a wrestler aswell as a promoter and a commentator, and also hopes to some day train superstars of his very own. He also loves wrestling in England and Japan and would love to work for a promotion in the land of the rising sun or in the place where his father was born and rased at one stage in his life. During his days away from the wrestling ring, Brent either visits his home in Australia or ventures to Japan or England, where he scouts talent, and enjoys wrestling events that happen there aswell as the festivities. Brent decided to launch his training circuit in August 2012, Were the first inducted trainee was Christopher Corremont who asked to be trained. Trivia: * Brent was actually a Backyard Wrestler before becoming a CAW superstar. * Brent was mentioned to be the Step-Son of Jeri-MAX Executive Vice President of Talent Inflation, Mr. Don Bronchitis. However we are not sure if this is true or not. * Brent since his debut in IWT has worked closely with The Suspect in improving his high flying moves along with lariats (only reconized inside Vivianverse leagues) * Brent formed a unsigned stable with friends Evan O'Shea, Louden Styles & James Blazer called CAW S.C.U.M (Suffering, Chaos, Ugliness, and Mayhem), based on the ROH Stable S.C.U.M. Brent being the Kevin Steen of the group, Evan being the Jimmy Jacobs, Louden being the Steve Corino and James Blazer being some asshole. * He is considered by most to be a CM Punk ripoff in CCL, which includes him cutting Punk-esque shoot promos. The original of which was so much like CM Punk's pre-Money in the Bank 2011 promo that fans referred to it as a "pipebomb". Brent re-inforces this and refers to his promos as pipebombs as well. * Brent is currently has possession of the IWT KO-I Tag Team Championship being the last holder of said championship. Alterations and Differences in personas: As Brent Harvanator or Blair Morasko their are alterations in the charecter and personality. This also changing depending if he is under a face or heel persona. * Face (Blair Morasko): As a face, Brent portrays a fun loving and energenic highflyer. Coming out with very energetic theatrics and high fiving the fans at ringside, Brent's goal is "If i can entertain one fan everynight i compete, i have done my job". Brent wears tights, kickpads, supportive elbow pads and kneepads while under this persona. He utilises alot of kicking and knee strikes while also using heavy impact junior heavyweight monouvers. He has the "Never Give Up" determination and heart, no matter the circumstances may be. * Face (Brent Harvanator): While in major leagues, Brent takes aspects of his Independent Face persona, Utilising kicks and knee stirkes and comes out with energetic theatrics aswell as the "Never Give Up" Attitude. The major difference is that Brent is more determained to make a name for himself and stand ontop of the mountain. He wears tights with costom kneepads and the supportive elbow pads and wears a shirt of a exploading heart in a hand with blood splatter, often refered to as "The Heart Handgranade". This is to show the heart and determination Brent has for the sport. *'Heel (Blair Morasko):' Playing the Heel Persona, Brent portrays a doranged lonar, more phychopathic then insane. Brent has a strong hatered to the fans and would never taunt to them unless it was a middle finger, an "Up yours" or taunting them to come into the ring and "Do something about it". Under this persona, Brent's style is more of a technical impact and only climbing the turnbuckle as a last resort. He still utilises strong kicks, but resorts to the knee strikes more commonly. * Heel (Brent Harvanator): Brent portrays a more narcissistic persona under the heel charecter, bringing in the "Aim To Kill" Attitude where he "Checks people off his hit list". He has been called the Future of Professional Wrestling, and he makes it extremly hard for people forget it. He also likes to brag about how he started his carrer under the age of 17 and up to the age of 20, he has held 6 world championships. He makes it plain and clear that, and with that being a fact, Brent is "Destined" to become a future Hall of Famer and potentially "The Greatest of All Time". Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:IWT Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50 Category:RSW Category:NESE Category:Commentator Category:URW Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:WWS Category:2012 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:EDF Category:CCL Category:Trainers